The Creeper and the Not So Human Girl
by The Death Booster
Summary: An OCXCreeper fic. And as the title implies, the girl is not exactly human. Flame if you wish. Updates come sporadically.
1. The Night before the Concert

Information:

DemonicFury had the original idea for this but she gave up on it so I decided to write it. And yes, it is an OCXCreeper fic. You can flame if you wish. I am more patient than my sister and can take criticism. I will write more when I have time.

---------------------------------------------------

Minerva sighed and turned to her side, giving herself a good view through her car window. She wasn't sure why she had come to this place. She didn't even like The Jonas Brothers that much but when her friends had asked, she used their concert as her reason to come here so it only seemed right to buy a ticket to it. The concert was tomorrow and all the hotels were full so she had been forced to sleep in her car. She sighed and sat up. "I need to take a walk." She got out of the car and looked up at the moon. She closed her eyes and focused. Markings covered her body and wings came out of her back. She opened her eyes and the markings faded.

She smiled as she looked up at her wings. They were dark green with slightly lighter green markings. They were topped by two large claws. The bottom of them had four smaller claws on each of the strong pieces of bone that separated the wings into sections. She was proud of them because they, along with the still-hidden green tail, proved that she was different. They proved she wasn't human. And although she wasn't sure what she was, she was still glad that she wasn't completely human.

She flapped them once and flew up into the air. The wind blew her waist long dark brown hair into her face and covered her deep green eyes. She struggled to uncover her face as the wind began rapidly changing direction. "What the-" Her wings folded, sending her crashing to the ground. She sat up and looked around. "That could've been bad," she gasped as she realized that she had just missed hitting her car.

She stood and looked around, the fear of discovery finally seeping in. She absorbed her wings back into her body before pulling on the car door handle. However, it didn't open. She felt around for her keys but found nothing. "Oh man!" She sighed and leaned against her car. "Now what?" Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She extended one of her nails to form a claw and slid it into the keyhole. After a few minutes, she managed to get it open. "Finally." She changed her nail back before laying down and slowly drifting off to sleep.


	2. A Little Snack That Had It Coming

Minerva slightly twitched as the sunlight pouring through the car window slowly warmed her face. She tried to knock it away with her hand but her efforts were wasted. He sighed before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She started her car in order to see the clock in the dashboard. It read: 12:01. "Great. I wasted a third of my day." She yawned and stretched. "Oh well. Better late than never." She pulled her dark blue jacket out of the backseat and put it on after getting out of the car. She locked the car and would've set the alarm, if it had one. She had never needed an alarm. Her powers made her the ultimate alarm. If anyone tried to steal her car, she would make them her next meal.

Her stomach growled at the mention of food. She walked into the nearby diner and looked around, taking in the many scents of the people there. Most of them could've cared less about her but there were a few that carried a scent of fear with them. She gave an evil smile, showing a few of her fangs. The smell they were emanating grew stronger. She almost laughed. _Wow. For once, the pew-mans have gotten scared for a good reason. Usually they grow afraid of small animals such as dogs or cats. I've even seen them get scared of a bee! So pathetic! _She sat down on an empty stool by the counter. She picked up a menu and looked it over. _Eggs, bacon, sausage, turkey sandwich... What, no steak? _She sighed._ Maybe a drink... Oh milkshakes! _She ordered a vanilla milkshake. While waiting for it, she gave everyone evil glares. She only did it to make it kinda like when a huge biker has a rat-dog as their pet or something. Her eyes narrowed as one of the guys near her began staring.

_Great. I have one guess on what he's thinking._ The man stood up and started walking towards her. However, he lost his balance on the way over and crashed into one of the waitresses, resulting in his head being covered in soda and what looked like a root beer float. The man shook it off and started back towards her, not even bothering to apologize or help the girl he knocked down up. _What an jerk. He needs a good hit on the head. _She smirked evilly. _ I think I just found my next meal._

When the man sat down, Minerva gave him a seductive smile. He smirked in return. "So, what's your name?" She rolled her tongue around the straw in her milkshake.

"Sandy, what's yours?" He clicked his tongue.

"Name's Mark." She gave him a sexy look of surprise.

"I love that name," she said as seductively as she could. The man smiled.

"So, wanna go out?"

"We're already here." He faked a laugh.

"I mean to my truck." She lightly gasped.

"Really? You own a truck? Can I see it?" He smirked.

"I'll show you more than the truck, baby." She followed him outside and around the back of the diner where his truck was parked. It was a dark burgundy with a busted headlight. Mark turned and grabbed her wrists. She didn't try to fight him as he pulled her to his truck.

However, as soon as he released one of her wrists to open the door, she spread her wings. The man's expression turned to one of horror. She beat her wings once, stretching them to look as large as possible. Then, she elongated her claws and stabbed her hand through his chest, grabbing his heart in the process. As his body fell to the ground, she devoured his still-beating heart, his blood leaving a small ring around her mouth. She licked her claws off before licking her lips to rid them off the blood. She then smiled down at the motionless man. "You had it comin'." She threw his body over a nearby fence before reabsorbing her tail and wings, having only summoned them to let the man get the full effect. She walked into the diner and paid for the milkshake before walking out to her car and driving towards the building that the concert would be at. She turned on the radio and smirked at the song. "What a weird song... I like it though... Especially the lines, 'Jeepers creepers, where'd you get those peepers? Jeepers creepers, where'd you get those eyes?'"


	3. The Concert

Minerva stood outside the stadium. The spotlights from the just starting concert lit up the starry moonlit sky with shades of red and yellow. She was tempted to cover her ears as she walked in. The music seemed to echo in her head. _Stupid sensitive hearing! _She shook off the urge to scream and focused on hearing the song. She moved away from the speakers and began feeling the music in a good way. She looked around to find out how others were dancing before she herself started moving. _This song rocks! What'd they say the name is? _She thought for a few seconds._ Oh yeah! Year 3000! _After the song finished, they announced the next song they would be singing: Poor Unfortunate Souls.

What seemed like half-way through the song, Minerva heard something strange. _Wings? _She looked up but saw nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to dancing. A few seconds later, she heard it again. She turned and gasped.

There, on the edge of the stadium, was a figure outlined by the full moon. It appeared to be a man with a hat and coat on. But what surprised her the most were the two large wings coming out of his back. They were slightly larger than hers and were of a slightly different design but they were wings nonetheless.

The man beat his wings and soared into the air. He floated in front of the moon for a few seconds before diving towards the crowd. Minerva's first instinct was to take flight but she fought it off and ducked down out of sight. She heard a scream and caught a glimpse of a girl being carried off by the man. She stood and started running to avoid getting crushed by the large crowd of people rushing for the exit. Screaming filled her ears and clouded her other senses.

She decided to come back for her car later and took flight, deciding that the people there were too afraid to notice. She may have wanted to find others like herself but her instincts were taking over and commanding her to run. She flew a few miles in the opposite direction from the man that had taken the girl. Minerva landed in a large tree and laid on one of the branches. She reabsorbed her wings before letting herself drift off to sleep.


	4. Meeting

Minerva's senses suddenly detected something, causing her to wake up. Upon opening her eyes, she gasped. In front of her stood the winged-man in the trench coat. His wings were out of sight so she assumed that he could absorb his as she could hers. Her senses told her to fight or take flight but she did neither. Part of her felt no fear. Part of her was getting a feeling of kindness and loneliness from him. She decided to listen to that part of herself and sat there, waiting for him to make a move.

The man took a step forward before grabbing her wist and pulling her to her feet. He sniffed her neck, brushing against her so closely that his hat was knocked off. She was surprised. His skin was a strange shade of green. His face had two folds of skin coming down from the sides of his nose to a few centimeters off of his jaw. His teeth were sharp fangs and his long silvery hair started a little ways down the back of his head. There were a few slightly darker green marks on his face as well. Two came from the back of his head to just above his eyes. Two others came around his face from the sides and stopped at the edge of his eyes. But most surprising of all were his eyes. They were a crystal blue with small specks of gold.

He noticed her staring and slightly smiled. Their eyes met and a small shine of understanding glinted in them. He sniffed her again. This time, she sniffed him back. Oddly enough, he smelled good. She couldn't place the smell but for some reason, it was arousing her. His eyes widened and he pulled her to him. He wasn't sure why but something was telling him to take her back to his House of Pain. He listened to the voice and spread his wings. When she didn't fight to get free, he leaped into the air and flew back to his home, a church he called his House of Pain.

* * *

Am I going too fast?


	5. Attitude Change

The man in the trench coat flew into a large pipe located in front of a church. He landed and set her down on a pile of lumpy white sheet that were specked with red. She recognized the scent. _Blood? _A chill traveled down her spine as she realized what was in the sheets._ I'm sitting on dead bodies! _She looked up to get another look at him but she ended up looking past him to the walls. The walls surrounding her were almost fully covered with dead bodies that had been sewn together. _ I'm all for a Gothic and deathly environment but this seems like a little much! _She turned her attention back to the man, who had folded his wings and walked over to her while she was distracted. He put his hand on her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. 'Is it really that disgusting to you?'

"You can talk?" He gave her a surprised look.

'You can understand me?'

"You mean other people can't?" He nodded before turning away, appearing to be deep in thought. Minerva took this opportunity to look around. She started down the pile of bodies but lost her balance and fell.

However, before she hit the ground, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and held her in the air. "Thanks."

'Please tell me I won't have to do this often.'

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

'You better hope you can.' He set her down before flying up to a door high above the floor. He opened it and walked in.

As soon as she heard it shut, she spread her wings and flew up to some of the higher up bodies. They seemed much newer than the ones near the bottom, but they were still naked. She leaned in and gently ran her hand across a teenage girl's face. It felt like leather. She flew back down to the floor and looked at the few tables in the middle of the room. They were covered with various sharp tools and beakers. The beakers seemed to be covered with an inch of dust and only a few tools were clean. It was as if no one had used them for many years.

Suddenly, she heard the door open. She thoughtlessly turned, forgetting to absorb her wings. The man's eyes grew wide from shock. She wore a confused look for a few seconds before blushing as she realized that her wings were still out. She was tempted to absorb them now but it wouldn't make a difference. He had already seen them. The man spread his own wings and flew down to her. He landed a few feet in front of her and stared. When she did not run, he began moving closer. When he was right in front of her, he spread his wings wider, as if trying to impress her.

Minerva began feeling aroused again but she fought it off and flew towards the tunnel opening. He was right behind her. She reached for the light but began to fall as her wings collapsed for an unknown reason. She let out a small scream as she plummeted to the ground. He turned and dove after her. He grabbed her and held her to his body as he landed. He let his chin rest on her head for a few seconds before releasing his grip on her, causing her to hit the floor. "Ow..." She looked up at him angrily. "What was that for?"

'Shut up. We have only a short amount of time left.'

"Huh? What do you mean, short time?" He ignored her.

'You shall sleep there.' He motioned to another door opposite the one he had gone into earlier. 'If you try to escape again, there shall be consequences.' He flew up to what appeared to be his room and entered it before closing and locking the door. She sat there, shocked by his attitude change.

"What did I do?" She sat there a few more minutes before standing and flying up to her room. Her body had suddenly grown tired and was begging for sleep. She opened the door and walked in. The walls were dark brown and appeared to be rusted. The floorboards creaked, as if threatening to give way under her feet. The bed was an average sized bed that could probably fit two people. The covers were white with little bits of dust on them. She reabsorbed her wings and laid down on the bed, finding herself too tired to even dust the bed off. She closed her eyes and drifted off; her dreams filled with images of the man in the trench coat.


	6. The Hunt

Minerva groaned as she felt someone shaking her in an effort to wake her up. She groaned again and scratched at them. Her eyes shot open as claws sank into her wrist. She turned and caught her attacker with a left-hook, sending him crashing into the wall. She crossed her arms as she realized who hurt her. "Well that's what you get for hurting me." The man stood and licked the blood from his lips.

'I'll pretend that didn't happen.' She rolled her eyes. 'You overslept. We are behind schedule.'

"Schedule? What schedule?"

'We only have a short amount of time left so stop asking and listen to me!' She shut up and pricked her ears up. 'We have much to do today. We need to hunt, bring the bodies back here, prepare them, and then hang them up.' He paused to make sure she was paying attention. 'Now, follow me.' He walked to the door and flew out of it. She followed a few steps behind him.

They flew up to the pipe's opening. It was covered with a large piece of metal that was locked in place by a heavy-duty lock. The man pulled out a key and unlocked it. He let the lock and the piece of metal fall to the floor below. He then flew through the pipe. Minerva made sure there were no rats in it before following him.

After getting through the pipe, she landed and looked around. The trees nearby were blocking any view of the road from anywhere except right in front of the church. The grass was slightly brown and the leaves on the trees were only just growing back. The sky was a little cloudy but a few rays of sunlight still shone through. There were about thirty or more crows sitting up in the trees and on the roof of the church. They let out loud caws every so often. There was a dark brown truck half-hidden in the large, overgrown bushes. It looked like it had taken quite the beating in its long life bu could still stand more. The cow-catcher on its front was slightly bent but still functional.

The man walked over to the truck and got in the driver's seat. He motioned for Minerva to get in the passenger seat. She complied, seeing no reason not to. She reached for the seatbelt but found nothing. "I take it you don't care about the seatbelt law." He ignored her and started the truck. The engine sputtered before fully activating. He drove out onto the highway and kept the truck at a fairly reasonable pace. She was surprised. "Gee, with all the other laws you break, I'm surprised you don't drive like a bat out of Hell."

'There is no reason to speed right now. I only do that to distinguish prey from trash and to escape.'

"Really? Who would've guessed?" She turned her attention to the seemingly endless fields outside her window. They looked like they would be fun to run through but she knew better. If she even stepped one foot into them, she'd be covered with chiggers. And with chiggers, comes absolutely horrid itching fits. Which are not good if you have razor sharp nails. The first, and hopefully last, time she had gotten chiggers, she had nearly ripped all her skin off in an effort to uproot the little pests and stop the itching. She sighed. She had never been able to deal with bug bites. Every time she got one, she tried to rip it off with her claws by sinking a sharp nail into her skin and cutting a circle around it. She would then pull it off. And if that didn't work, she would cut it open and suck the venom in it out like she'd heard people do with snake bites.

She sighed again before turning her attention back to the man in the trench coat. "Say, you never told me your name."

'I don't have one.'

"What? You're kidding, right?"

'No. I've heard people call me names but they were all used in anger or fear.'

"Oh."

'What about you? Do you have a name?'

"Uh... Yeah... My name is Minerva."

'What, no last name?'

"Nope. It's one word, like Cher." She did a sweeping motion in front of her face with her hands.

'C-could you give me a name?'

"Are you serious?"

'Yes. If you are going to stay with me, you might as well call me something.' They sat in silence as she thought.

"I've heard people call you the Creeper. Would it be all right if I called you that until I can think of a proper name?" He nodded before turning his focus back to the road.

After a few minutes, they came upon a small Volkswagen Beetle. It was a putrid green with slightly yellow tinted windows. It made Minerva want to throw up but she fought back the urge. The man she was now calling The Creeper opened the air vents as wide as they could go before speeding up and honking the horn wildly, as if he badly wanted to pass the Beetle. The person driving the Beetle moved over to let him by but he continued his strange antics. Then, he rammed them, causing Minerva's head to hit the windshield. The glass cracked, leaving a small spiderweb pattern, She grabbed her slightly bleeding head. "What the hell man?!" He ignored her and rammed the Beetle a few times before sniffing the air coming in through the vents. A smile crossed his face. He floored the truck and rammed the Beetle as hard as he could. It spun a few times before somersaulting three or four times. It finally came to rest a few yards away from the now stopped truck. The Creeper opened his door and walked over to it. Minerva opened her door and followed him, desperate to know what in that car was so important that he would go through that to get it.

She stood by and watched him rip open the driver-side door and pull the half-conscious person out. It was a man, probably no more than twenty, with black hair and blue eyes. It was a strange combination but not special enough to prompt Minerva to stop The Creeper from doing what he did next. He sniffed the man over before promptly shoving his hand into the man's abdomen, pulling out his stomach, and eating it. He then offered the body to Minerva. She sniffed the man and looked into his eyes before extending her claws, sinking them into his chest, and pulling his heart out. She ate it slowly before licking the blood from her claws. 'Is that all you will eat?'

"Pretty much, yeah.' He shook his head. 'This will not do. You need to get more nutrition than that. You cannot live on hearts.'

"And why can't I? I've been doing fine for many years." He growled in annoyance.

'Surely, you eat something besides hearts!'

"Well yeah! I eat human food."

'You can eat that?'

"You can't?"

'I can. It just doesn't help me.' After a few seconds of silence made it painfully obvious that neither of them had anything left to say, they walked back to the truck. The Creeper walked around and put the man's body in the back of the truck; Minerva's attention was grabbed by the license plate. _BEATNGU It either means Beating You or Be Eating You. _She thought for a second. _ It's probably the second one._

Upon hearing the heavy back doors slam and The Creeper's footsteps, she walked to the passenger side and got in. He started the truck and started driving like he had when they had first set out.

"So how long are we gonna be 'hunting'?"

'All day.'

"What?! I don't wanna do this all day!"

'Well too bad.' She slumped in her seat.

"Kill me now." She quickly sat up when The Creeper began staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. She then let her head rest against the window and kept it that way for the rest of the day, feeling no desire to keep getting out to eat because he was bringing the bodies with them.

After what seemed like eternity-but was really only five hours-he headed home.

Upon reaching the church, he turned the truck and positioned it so that it blocked part of the pipe from view. Before getting out, he turned his gaze to Minerva, who was sleeping peacefully against the window. He lightly caressed her face with his hand, careful not to graze her with his claws. She moaned and twitched a little but did not wake. He leaned over and sniffed her a few times before getting out and opening the back of the truck.

He grabbed one of the bodies-all of which were bound in white sheets-and carried it over to the pipe. He dropped the body in and listened for the noise that assured him that it made it through. He then repeated this process with the other bodies. After they were all down in his House of Pain, he got back in his truck and drove it back to where it was before they left this morning.

He then reached to wake Minerva up. He stopped as he remembered what had happened that morning. He instead got out, opened her door, and picked her up bridal-style. He carried her over to the pipe and flew through it as he was unable to climb with her in his arms. He set her near one of the tables and looked around for something to use to wake her up. He picked up one of the empty beakers and threw it at her. It shattered against her head. Her eyes shot open. "You son of a-" She jumped over to him and punched at him. He blocked it and head butted her. She pushed against his body and struck at him with her tail. The spike on the end of it went right through his stomach. He let out a moan before falling to the floor. "Oops..." She sat down beside him and pulled his head into her lap. He looked up at her, confusion burned in his eyes. "Sorry. Guess I overreacted." He sat up and nodded. "So, what are we doing now?"

'Preparing the bodies.'

"And then we hang them up. Right?"

'Right.'

"Then let's get started. So what do we have to do first?"

'We eat what we want from their bodies.'

"Shouldn't that be a separate step?" He ignored her and walked over to the bodies. "Stop fucking ignoring me!"

'Stop asking stupid ass questions!' She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She walked over to the bodies and watched as he unwrapped the first one. It was a woman. Most likely mid-thirties. She had blond hair and blue eyes. "Of course." The Creeper gave her a questioning look. "Oh, it's just that she has like the most common eye-hair color combination on the planet."

'Oh.' He reached down and ripped open the woman's chest. Minerva almost retched as he pulled out her lungs and ate them. 'What?'

"I-I'm sorry. I've just never seen any human organs outside of a body except for a heart."

'You're kidding right?'

"No. Remember? I told you I only eat hearts and human food."

'Oh yeah.' He reached into the woman' chest and offered her heart to Minerva, who took it and ate it. The Creeper proceeded to sniff the woman over one more time before wrapping her up and putting her on a different pile.

"What, you aren't gonna eat her brain?"

'No. She had a recessive brain disease. I might've gotten it if I ate her brain.'

"Recessive? Doesn't that mean that only your kids would have a chance at getting it if you had it?"

'Yes, giving me all the more reason not to get it.'

"Makes sense."

later, after repeating the process with the other bodies...

Minerva sat down and watched as The Creeper put the last body they had eaten from on a table. He grabbed one of the tools and began working on it. A surge of disgust raced up her spine. The Creeper noticed the scent change. 'Go up to your room. Your assistance is not required here.' She nodded and flew up to her room, glad to get some alone time after spending a whole day with another living creature. She slipped her boots off and laid down. She curled her tail around her feet and drifted off.

(Wow... 2118 words... That's the most I've ever written for a chapter.)


	7. It Can't End Like This! pt1

The next five days went along about the same as the first; with the only difference being that The Creeper stopped shaking Minerva awake. He instead threw beakers at her. He had learned that he could prevent her from hurting him by punching right under her ribcage. He hated doing it but he had to. They were running out of time and he couldn't afford any more set backs.

**/It Can't End Like This! pt1/**

Minerva's eyes slowly opened as she awoke from a strange dream. She tried to recall it but in an instant, it was gone, seemingly locked in a currently unaccessible part of her mind. She sighed and looked around, surprised The Creeper hadn't already waken her. She stood and pulled on her boots before walking out of her room and flying to the floor below. She sniffed the air. His scent was nowhere to be found. She walked around and sniffed everything but his scent had seemingly vanished.

Her ears perked up as she heard a deep growling coming from outside of the pipe that led to the surface. She snarled and summoned her wings. She flew up through the pipe and let out a loud screech as she surfaced. Almost instantly, she was hit in the chest with a bullet. She groaned and landed in front of the pipe, blood dripping down her chest. She snarled as she looked at her attackers.

There were two men, probably in their thirties, standing a few feet away from her. They both had dark colored hair and dark eyes. One of them was wielding a handgun, the other, a knife. There was a large shotgun strapped to each of their backs and smaller handguns were strapped to various parts of their bodies.

She snarled again, her fangs bared. One of the men faltered for a second before gasping and aiming his gun at her. "Listen, boys," she rasped in her darkest voice, "I really suggest that you leave before," she summoned her tail and flicked it, the spike on its tip glinting in the sunlight, "I get really angry." The man faltered again but the other man drew his shotgun and aimed at her chest.

"Listen here, you inhuman beast, you have no right to live after what you did to my wife!" A confused look crossed Minerva's face.

"Say what? I didn't hurt your wife!"

"Yes you did!" He pulled out a picture. "Lookit here! Do you remember her?!" Minerva gasped. The woman in the picture was the same one that The Creeper has said had the recessive brain disease. She groaned. _ I can either be dark-evil, peppy-evil, or dumb. _She thought for a second. _ I choose peppy-evil._

"Oh yeah! I remember her! Yes, she tasted very good!" The man yelled and pulled the trigger of his shotgun. The bullets ripped through Minerva's stomach and part of her chest, leaving a large bloody hole. She groaned and fell backwards against the pipe. She reached her hand up in an effort to cover the hole as she fell to the ground. Her vision became blurry as the men approached her, most likely to finish her off.

* * *

/smirks/ I'm ending this chapter here to mess with you. I won't update until someone reviews this chapter.


	8. It Can't End Like This! pt2

A little criticism would be nice people.

* * *

**/It Can't End Like This! pt2 /**

The Creeper's eyes widened as he flew across the large, almost endless fields of wheat. He smelled blood. Unfortunately, the blood belonged to the girl who was staying with him. _Minerva... _ His eyes narrowed as he beat his wings faster. He seemed to be moving faster than he thought possible. As his House of Pan came into view, he snarled loudly. His blood boiled as his eyes came to rest on the two men nearing Minerva, who was sitting in front of the pipe. The air was becoming thick with the scent of her blood.

He dove towards the men and landed right behind the one furthest away from Minerva's body. He quickly sank his claws into the man's head and pulled it off, not caring about if it could be used as food. The other man turned towards him, his face stuck in an expression of pure terror. An inhuman growl escaped The Creeper's lips as he charged at the man. The man fired his shotgun but The Creeper did not falter. He stabbed his hand through the man' stomach before biting the man's neck with all of his strength. The man's neck cracked sickeningly as blood began to flow from it. The Creeper removed his hand and let the man fall to the ground. He had more important matters to attend to.

He walked over to Minerva and let out a sad moan. Much of her stomach was gone and her lower ribcage was pulverized. His eyes searched her body, looking for any signs of life. He did not understand. She had wings like he did and had the same hunger for human as he did so why did such a simple wound do so much? Surely she could regenerate like he could! His stomach knotted as he kneeled in front of her and sniffed. He smelled no life and yet, he could smell no death. What is happening to her?

He raised his hand to caress her face but stopped short as he heard a gurgling noise. He looked around to see the blood from the two fallen men slowly creep over to her body. Something in her pocket glowed bright blue as the blood swirled around her midsection. Slowly, her organs and flesh reappeared, piece by piece. After it had stopped and the glowing thing in her pocket had returned to normal, her eyes slowly opened. She let out a groan as she fully opened her eyes, not sure what had happened. After a few moments, her eyes came to rest on him.

**/It Can't End Like This... And It Won't!/**

"Creeper..." Her eyes widened. She felt her body over. "I-I'm okay!" Her shocked expression was replaced by one of happiness. Before he could react, she lunged and wrapped her arms around his neck. The hug caught him off guard but after a moment, he returned the hug. She nuzzled against his neck, happy to be alive. After a few minutes, they ended the hug and stood. Minerva looked around. "Whoa..." She took in the sight of the two men. Shards of the attack entered her mind. She shook her head. "You idiots deserved it." She then turned to face The Creeper.

"So... Where were you?" The Creeper adverted his eyes, not quite wanting to answer. "Well?" He reached into his trenchcoat pocket and pulled out a small dagger. "You left to get that?!" He nodded. "I almost get killed because **you** had to go get a stupid little knife?!" He shook his head.

'It's not **my** fault you got your ass shot. I didn't tell those men where you were.' Minerva growled but knew that he was right. It was her own stupid fault that she got shot.

"So, what's so important about this thing?"

'It's made from a mixture of some of my bones.'

"Wait, what?"

'Well, sometimes I get so injured that parts fall off or they get ripped off so I used some of my bones to make this.' Minerva gave him an 'are you fucking kidding me?' look.

"I knew you were weird but this is **really** creepy." He rolled his eyes.

'You're pretty weird too.'

"Oh really? How?"

"Look at yourself. You're living with a man-eating monster in a place with bodies all over the ceiling-'

"I'm still not as-"

'By choice.'

"Uh... I got nothin'." She sighed and walked towards the pipe.

'Aren't you coming with me to hunt?'

"Naw... It's not like I **do** anything when we go so I might as well stay here and explore."

'Fine. Just stay out of my room.'

"You got it." She playfully saluted him before jumping into the pipe. The sound of his truck's engine could be heard as she landed. "So... I guess I better get moving! It's not every day that I get the chance to do this!" She flew up to The Creeper's room and turned the knob. It clicked and she walked in, unsure of what to expect.

* * *

Whatcha think?


	9. Exploration

Sorry for not updating quickly but I actually have a life that gets in the way of writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please remember to review. And please, if you have any concrit, post it. I really want to get better at writing.

* * *

Minerva cautiously walked a few steps into the darkened room belonging to The Creeper. She felt around for a light switch but found none. She groaned and widened her eyes. Her usually green eyes glowed bright blue and suddenly, she could see as if the room was filled with light. She gasped. Strewn across the floor were various bones that seemed to be partially formed into weapons. The walls were covered with newspaper clippings. She walked over to the wall to her right and read one of the clippings. The ink was almost faded away and the paper was yellowed but she could make out enough to see that it was part of an obituary column. She noticed that under each name someone-most likely The Creeper-had written a various body part. _So, he keeps track of who he gets his spare body parts from? Creepy. _She looked around for a bed and spotted a small cot, stained with blood. _Geez... It looks worse than the bed I sleep in. _She was tempted to kick it but did not, for fear that it would collapse. She looked around for anything else of interest but found none. She then turned to leave but stopped as a familiar figure came into view.

"Uh... This isn't what it looks like?" The Creeper snarled furiously and grabbed her wrists. She winced in pain as they cracked from the pressure. Blood spurted out for the holes made by the jagged ends of her broken wrist bones poking out of her skin. The Creeper sniffed the wounds and smirked before throwing her through the doorway. The ground rushed up to meet her and before she could expand her wings enough to fly, she hit. He spine cracked loudly, as did her wings, which were partially broken off at weird angles. Minerva groaned and tried to move but stopped as she saw The Creeper glaring at her from his doorway. _ Please just leave me alone... _

The Creeper's eyes widened as he snapped back into reality. He looked around in surprise as he realized that he was back in his House of Pain. Suddenly, the smell of Minerva's blood hit him. He looked down and almost screeched in anger. Minerva was laying on the ground, as if nothing more than a broken rag doll. He flew down to her and caressed her face, only to have her tremble and slightly recoil from his touch. 'Who did this to you?'

"What the hell do you mean?!" She rasped out angrily. "You did this!" His eyes widened.

'W-when?'

"Just a few seconds ago!"

'Why?'

"Because..." she was nervous about telling him why after seeing how he reacted the first time. "Because I went in your room." He shakily picked her up.

'I-I'm sorry. I guess I was so enraged that you had disobeyed me that my dark side took over.'

"Your what?"

'Nothing. Just hold on.' He jumped up to her room and crashed through the door.

"Hey! That was mine!"

'Forgive me. I will fix it later.' He set her on the bed and began removing her clothes. She shakily grabbed his hands with her own.

"What the hell do you think-" He kissed her in an effort to silence her. She broke the kiss and clawed at him. Part of her was screaming for her to stop and let him have his way but the other part of her-what part she was not sure-was afraid and simply wanted to be left alone. She screeched inhumanly and clawed at him, enraged that he would try to take advantage of when she was injured.

'STOP! I was only trying to see what parts were injured so I'd know what to look for!' She growled.

"I told you," She clawed the front of her shirt open down the middle, exposing part of her chest and arousing them both, "I don't need to eat the things you do!" As she spoke something in her pocket glowed. She reached her hand in and pulled out a blue crystal. It glowed bright blue and suddenly, her injured wrists and spine were healed. Her broken wings, however, remained disfigured to the point of being unusable. She growled and reached back to their bases. While gripping the bottoms of her wings, she pulled with all of her strength. The bones connecting the wings to the rest of her skeleton cracked and broke, allowing her to pull the wings off and throw them at The Creeper. He caught them, only to have them disappear in his hands.

'What?!'

"I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you that I have a magic crystal."

'A **magic** crystal?'

"Well, maybe not magic but I couldn't figure out what else to call it." The Creeper sighed and stood. He headed for the door. "Where're you going?"

'Hunting.'

"Why do you hunt every day? I mean you seem to be the type of guy that lives forever so you should be able to take **at least** one break." He stood unmoving in the doorway.

'I may live forever but I only have sixteen days left to eat.'

"Wait, what?"

'I am allowed twenty-three days every twenty-three years to hunt. When the twenty-three days are up, I go to sleep for twenty-three more years.' She gave him a 'no way' look. 'Don't act so surprised. You do it too.'

"Uh, no, I don't." His eyes widened.

'Of course you do. You're like me so you have to.'

"Well I don't." _Great. Another thing for me to think about while hunting... _He flew over to his room and locked the door before flying to his truck. Minerva sighed and fell back against her pillow. The voice in her head was going crazy from hearing that The Creeper would be going to sleep in sixteen days. Minerva whimpered and pulled her knees to her chest. _So, I only have sixteen days left with him?_ She curled up tighter and cried, part of her feeling truly sorry that she would not get to live with him forever as it wanted. The other part of her, her unknown side, was struggling to face the feelings being sent its way. It seemed to writhe in agony as it realized that the one it loved and was desperate to be with would leave so soon. Her heart burned hotter and sharper as she wept burning tears.

Too sappy? Too strange? Too OOC? Just right? Please tell me.


	10. Illness and the Decision

Minerva awoke to find herself in a cold sweat. Her vision was cloudy but she could see enough to realize that she was still alone in her room and that her bed was torn all to hell. She groaned and tried to sit up found that her hand was stuck. She growled and managed to untangle her nails out of the fluffy pieces of the comforter that they were embedded in. She sighed and got of of her bed, only to have the room spin and fall back onto it. She groaned and summoned her tali to help her balance. Unfortunately, it did nothing but get in her way and trip her. She slammed into the wall beside where the doorframe was and fell to her knees. She held her hand up to her face and realized that she was trembling. _Oh god. _ She leaned over and retched. The putrid smell of the vomit falling to the floor sickened her. After her stomach was emptied, she stopped hurling and fell over. She was unconscious before she hit the floor.

* * *

The Creeper growled slightly as he neared his home. Something was wrong. It was too quiet. Even the crows had ceased their usual cawing. He parked his truck in its usual place but went straight to the pipe instead of getting the bodies into the House of Pain first. He flew inside and looked around. Everything looked as it had before he had left. His room was still locked and Minerva's door was still in pieces on her floor. He gasped. _Minerva! _

He flew up to her room and groaned as the smell of the vomit hit him. He landed long enough to pick her up and then flew down to the floor. He cleared off a table her usually put bodies on and set her on it. He put his head to her chest. There was a pulse, faint but existent nonetheless. He felt her forehead. It was burning up. Suddenly, a glint of red caught his eye. He reached into her pocket and pulled out the same crystal she had showed him earlier. Except this time, it was red. It spun in his hand and illuminated the body-covered walls of his home with an eerie red light. It flew over and landed on Minerva's neck. The gold chain it was attached to snaked around her neck and clicked shut. The Creeper blinked. _What the fuck just happened? _

He rushed to Minerva's side as she began groaning. She let out a pained moan and slowly opened one of her eyes. "Creeper..."

'Yes?'

"I'm sorry for going in your room." He reached over and placed his hand on her forehead. She moaned and rolled over. She was now facing him. He ran his hand down her side, part of him wanting to give in to one of his basest instincts. His body knew that if he mated her, they would have offspring. He wanted children badly but humans could never survive the mating process and even though he knew she could, he was not willing to hurt her so badly by raping her. He may be a murderer but he would never harm one he cared so much about. At least, he hoped he wouldn't.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Minerva suddenly dug her claws into the table. She was in pain and he had no idea how to help. He snarled. If he wanted to help her, he would need what he had heard humans call a doctor. Sometimes when he was stalking them, one of them would hurt themselves and the others would call for an ambulance to take the injured one to a place called a hospital where a doctor could take care of them.

He sighed. 'Minerva, I'll be back. I promise.' She mumbled out a response but he could not make it out. Believing she would not remember, he kissed her forehead lightly before flying up out of the pipe and heading in the direction he had seen a white vehicle called an ambulance go after it picked someone up from a wreck. 'I'll bring back a doctor. This I promise.'

So The Creeper is going to a very crowded hospital with tons of bleeding injured prey? Uh oh. That can't be good. Remember to review. /winks/


	11. The Hospital

Chapter Ten

The Hospital

The Creeper snarled as he neared the hospital. He could smell hundreds of appetizing scents and his sharp ears caught the screams of humans that were begging for the pain to stop. He inhaled deeply, sending shudders through his body. His hunting instinct was taking over, causing him to slowly forget why he was going to the hospital in the first place. His eyes narrowed as he allowed his darker side, his hunger, to take over. He screeched loudly and raced forwards towards the hospital. He landed on its roof and looked around.

There was a door that lead to the rest of the hospital, a few vents, and a small brick wall around the edge of the rooftop. It was only a few inches tall and seemed pointless. He snorted and walked over to the door. He opened it and stared into the darkness of the staircase before him. He let his wings rest against his back as he started down it. In a few moments, he was at another door. He sniffed. Yes, his prey was on the other side.

He burst through the door, splintering it and surprising the people on the other side. What happened next was a blur. He snapped someone's neck and sliced another's throat. When the world had gone back to normal, the Creeper found that a fallen nurse and a bleeding man lay on the floor. A wheelchair lay overturned nearby. He licked the blood from his claws before continuing onward.

As he walked through the corridors of the hospital, he found that the scent of his prey was becoming weaker. He looked around but saw nothing but doors and darkened rooms. It was as if the whole world had shut down and only he was left. He peered through one of the windows into a dark room. His keen eyes could make out the shape of a sleeping girl, probably around twenty.

His eyes widened. _Minerva...._ He growled, angry at himself. He had forgotten the whole reason that he had come to the hospital! He turned quickly, his claws screeching as they moved across the glass, causing the girl to stir. She sat up, bleary eyed. Her mouth opened but no words came as she saw the monster outside of her room. The Creeper noticed her breathing had changed, so he turned back to look at her. She whimpered at the sight of his face. This caused him to smile, showing most of his fangs. Her eyes widened in fear as her heart monitor began beeping faster. Suddenly, it stopped beeping rapidly and simply kept the same note. The girl fell backwards against her bed.

The Creeper was confused. _What just..... _ He looked up as he heard rapid footsteps. A man in a white coat came tearing around the corner. The Creeper could hear quick footsteps just around the bend of the same corner. Voices from the same direction were shouting, "Doctor Richards, wait!" He smirked and before the man could react, grabbed the man in the white coat and began running full speed towards the stairs he had entered through. Once in the staircase, he ripped a pipe from the wall and jammed it through the handles of the door. He was not about to let this man escape.

He grabbed the horrified man and pinned him against the wall. 'Are you a doctor?' The man gave him look of horror and confusion. He grunted in frustration before trying to speak. "A-are.... y-you..... a...." His words were gargled. He had rarely tried to speak human. He swallowed before trying again. "A-are youuu a d-doctor?" The man slowly nodded. The Creeper smirked. "Good...." He grabbed the man again and raced upwards towards the rooftop. As he emerged from the staircase, he spread his wings and took flight.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about such a long wait for such a cruddy chapter but hey, every writer has good chapters and bad chapters. I'll try to make the next chapter rather good, but no promises.


End file.
